1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing generally and, in particular, to rod holders and supports therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been a problem in the prior art of fishing to develop a single device which allows a fisher to have two unattended steady fishing pole lines in the water at the same time. Although there are devices which allow the fisher to have a sole unattended steady fishing pole line in the water, such devices are complicated and have the potential of catching only the same number of fish as the fisher would catch with a single fishing pole in hand. Such prior art devices are exemplified by the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,603,019 Smeltzer Sep. 07, 1971 3,667,708 Smeltzer June 06, 1972 4,086,716 Donahue May 02, 1978 4,845,881 Ward July 11, 1989 ______________________________________
Smeltzer discloses in his two patents a single fishing pole holder attached to a front side of a portable fish bucket. Flashlight holders are also attached to the bucket at opposite sides thereof. In his U.S. Patent that issued in 1971, Smeltzer shows in FIG. 6 rivets 56 that secure the flashlight holders 52 to the wall 14 of the bucket 10. In his U.S. Patent that issued in 1972, Smeltzer discloses different pivot mechanisms in FIGS. 4 and 5 for connecting the fishing pole holder and the flashlight holders, respectively, to the portable fish bucket.
Donahue discloses a tripod with two front legs pivotally connected to a support rod 11 to which a holder 13 is attached for containing a handle of a single fishing pole 21. However, there is no suggestion that such a tripod may be fastened to the side of a portable fish bucket.
Ward discloses, like Smeltzer, a single fishing pole holder attached to a front side of a portable fish bucket. Legs 31 pivot outwardly from opposite sides of the bucket to help secure it against tipping over in the event that a fish bites.
Thus, it remains a problem in the prior art of fishing to develop a single device which allows a fisher to have two unattended steady fishing pole lines in the water at the same time.